shake it up futa
by greendude25
Summary: cece is one horny gal
1. Chapter 1

cece jones was one super hot dancer with one huge secret. she was born a girl with a vagina but also a 12 inch cock that she happily jerks everyday.

"cece come on were going to be late for the show on shake it up chicago hurry up!" yelled rocky to cece from the kitchen " just go with ot me even if we get their early as always we would just have to wait half an hour for our dance " yelled back cece .

"fine ill go on my own see you later cece" said rocky. "thank god i thought shed never leave" said cece to herself.

cece had been trying to get rocky to leave so she could have some alone time with herand her twelve inch normally would have jerked her rod till orgasm before going to sleep but rocky slept over last night.

" oh dont worry baby mommys about to make you feel really good soon " said cece to her cock

cece immediatly wrapped her hand around her shaft and started jerking off. she noticed her shaft was allittle dry and cece was feeling kinky so instead of reaching under her bed past her magnum condomns to grab her lube she just sat in her hand and wet her cock.

"oh fuck this feels great" said cece. cece would normally be able to go a solid 45 minutes jerking off but she needed to finish up fast to get to her show so she didnt hold back and went full speed on her cock ." ooooooooh im gonna cum." moaned cece. "IM GONNA CUM UNHHHHH!" cece shot her sweet sperm all over her hand and legs .she was a little disapointed as she usually always cummed in a cup and swallowed it she loved the taste of her deliciouse sperm .

"uuuunh now that thats done i better get to work" said cece . she got changed into her skinny jeanes a black tank top with no bra or panties just the way she liked it with her red high heeles but before she left she went under her bed to fish out one of her condomns and slipped it into her pocket . cece is one horny girl and she never knows whether she will end up fucking someone or get fucked by someone and she wasnt ready to get someone pregnant or get pregnant. with condomn in pocket and some money she left for shake it up chicago.


	2. Chapter 2

Cece had just arrived to the studio by bus and saw Rocky waiting outside for her.

"you got here faster then usual. What did you do anyway?" asked Rocky arms crossed in curiosity.

"oh nothing,just taking care of some buisness." said Cece. Rocky doesnt know that Cece was born with a cock and Cece would prefer to keep it that way not wanting to scare Rocky away.

Rocky and Cece went inside the studio to get ready for the show.

"Hey Rocky get dressed without me i have to pee real quick." said Cece

Rocky just nodded her head and made her way to the dressing room.

Cece walked into the girls bathroom and smiled when she saw the person she wanted to see leaning against a stall door and texting .

"Hey , emily." said Cece with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey,baby." replied Emily ,walking up to Cece and planting a tender kiss on her lips.

Emily is a 15 year old girl,same age as Cece , with shoulder length straight Brown hair,Bright blue eyes with pale skin. She was wearing a Black mini skirt with a red t shirt and sneakers.

"Did you just finish your dance?" Asked Cece. Emily nodded.

"Yeah i just got changed and was about to head out but then i remembered your Dance was next." said 's smile turned into an emberrased one.

"Yeah sorry i couldnt make it in time to watch you, little Cece needed some attention ." said Cece gesturing her head to her lower part.

"Its ok i understand, you have a lot of testosterone in you more then most other people ( i hope i got the chemical right that makes guys horny XD)

speaking of which..." Said emily with a seductive grin.

"you horny?" asked Emily. Cece just smiled and Kissed Emily.

"for you, always."Emily then opened the bathroom stall behind her and pulled Cece in and locked the door.

The two then started to make out passionately and undressing each others at the same Cece kicked off her heels and emily her sneakers and socks. They were bothe shirtless with only their pants and skirt remaining. Cece then started to suck and lick Emily's nipple which earned a moan from the girl.

"Oh Cece!" Cece then quickly kissed Emily to quiet her moan.

"Em i love you but we have to be quiet I dont want somebody to discover us doing this and get fired and..." Cece couldn't finish the last part as it was to hard to say Emily finished the sentence for her.

"you dont want us to get discriminated for being gay..."

"yes. I already get a lot of crap from being dyslexic , I dont need being made fun of for being bisexual to be another issue,plus this cock doesnt help either." finished Cece.

a few tears started rolling down Cece's cheeks as the memories of being bullied in elementary started to flood put her hands on Cece's cheeks ,wiped away the tears and kissed Cece's forehead.

"Baby... Im sorry that that kind of stuff happens to you, But your such a nice person and they are just assholes." said Emily softly while looking deep into Cece's beautiful brown eyes.

"But im not a nice person im a sassy bad girl,who is shallow ,spoiled,not very smart and i always end up dragging Rocky into trouble with me because of my own selfish wants and she only sticks with me because shes my best friend ."Said Cece thinking about all the crap shes gotten Rocky into when Rocky did nothing to deserve it.

"Thats not true that was the old you but you have changed so much since then, you are the most friendly person ive ever met remember when we first met and i was so lonely and you were their for me?you are so adventurous which makes you fun to be around, you arent like everyone else you are 100% unique. you cant blame not being smart on yourself its your dyslexia that blocks you from learning, I know you try so hard to learn otherwise you would have dropped out of school like most people. your so fearless , you do things which others would look at and call crazy. you care so much about your freinds and your family's feelings And for Rocky do you know why she stays with you?"

Cece said No softly.

"Ill tell you. Its because she couldnt have asked for a better friend your so supportive of her decisions. you say your selfish and put your feelings ahead of everyone else's but do you remember why you wanted to be on shake it up chicago?" asked Emily.

"because i wanted me and Rocky to be famous." replied Cece tears still lightly sliding down her face.

"exactly ,you wanted you AND Rocky to be famous, you thought about her other then just thinking about youself. and do you remember who got you into the show?" asked Emily.

"Rocky." replied Cece with a smile and a giggle.

"now would she have done that for anybody else?" asked emily.

"No hehe." said Cece now laughing a little on how stupid she sounded before.

"ha, see? you are a great person. you just dont see it." said Emily while hugging Cece.

"...thank you for making me feel better baby. I love you." said Cece in Emily's ear.

"your welcome Baby you know how i hate seeing you sad and i love you too." replied Emily.

after a while of silent hugging Emily remembered that they were in the middle of a bathroom stall half dressed.

"alright baby lets finish what we started you have to get dressed and dance in 15 minutes and i dont want you to get blue balls on stage." said Emily.

Emily took her panties and skirt and threw it on top of the toilet bowl and got on her knees to unzip Cece's jeans. when she unzipped Cece's pants she was met by her large member when it almost hit her in the face.

"i see someones excited and you didnt even wear panties today, oh Cece jones you naughty girl." said Emily with a seductive 's cheeks grew a little red.

"well what can i say i was in a rush." said Cece jokingly.

Emily pulled Cece's jeans down to her feet and then Cece stepped out of were both now fully naked. Cece admired he girlfriends Beautiful Body. she loved Emily's slender legs, her curved stomach , pale perfect skin and gorgeous c cup breasts with perfect pink pubes were fully shaven, and her vagina was beautiful. even her feet were sexy and Cece didnt even have a foot fetish.

Cece then took a look at her body ,she had beautiful pale skin, her boobs werent as big as emily's only b cup sized but she still made them look nice. her long red hair was practically had a great stomach and nice legs like emily too and even though its hard too see in her perspective she knew that she had a great ass.

"are you ready Baby?" asked Emily

"yeah." replied Cece. emily then took Cece's penis into her mouth ,only the head at first but then she made her way to the base slowly, inch by inch. Emily bobbed her head giving Cece a blowjob. Cece closed her eyes and arched her head back in pleasure and even let out a small moan .

"oh emily..." said then took Cece's cock out of her mouth to say something .

"oh dont Worry baby this is just for lubrication in a minute the real show will start." emily finished her sentence with a wink.

"I have a condom in my jeans ." said Cece. emily just nodded her while stroking Cece's member.

"dont worry about it i started taking the pill last week ,no need for those anymore." Cece grew excited , her favourite place to cum was inside a girls womb but wasnt able to do it with emily since she wasnt on the pill before.

"great." replied Cece

"alright babe i think its time for the main event." Said emily while trying to get up but almost fell because she was on her knees for to long. Cece helped her up to her feet .

"oh arent you a gentlewoman ,giggles, anyway be sure to pund me as hard and as fast as you can i dont want you to miss your dance." said Emily

"alright." replied Cece. Emily then bent over and put her hands against the stall then took her penis and positioned it against emily's wet vagina.

"a little wet down their huh?" said Cece teasingly.

"well unlike you i didnt get to masturbate this morning so please pound me till i cum baby." replied emily.

Cece then pushed her cock in slowly until every inch of her penis was inside emily, it was easy to slide in thanks to Emily's saliva.

Emily had to put her hand on her mouth to hold back a huge moan.

"oh fuck babe i forgot how big you are." whispered Emily. Cece smiled and started to move a little faster inside emily.

"shit baby, thats my G spot!" squeled went even faster.

"OH im gonna cum!" Emily's walls clamped down on Cece's cock and started to spasm this drove Cece over the edge and started to fuck her as fast as she can feeling her own orgasm come along.

"Oh em Im about to cum!"

"do it Baby! shoot that nice white load into my womb . deep in their! you know you want to!" afetr hearing that Cece pushed her cock inside emily all the way to the base and the head of her penis was right against Emilys cervix . Cece starting cumming and it was all going straight into Emily's womb.

"oh fuck baby its so warm i can feel it!" moaned emily. Cece was panting heavily as she was ejaculating. when Cece's testicles were empty and Emily's womb was full Cece pulled out. Emily closed her legs and clamped her pussy ,wanting to save every drop of Cece's gift.

Emily lost balance without Cece holding her since she was getting pounded but was caught by a panting Cece.

"your pussy is great as always Em." said Cece smiling .Cece then picked up her naked girlfriend and placed her on the toilet seat.

"mm i love it when you fuck me baby...you better hurry and get dressed before you miss your dance ." said Emily while panting.

"you going to be ok if i go?" asked Cece ,concerned for her just waved it off.

"yeah ill be fine ,just give me a minute to catch my breath and then ill watch your dance. maybe we can do something with rocky after?" said Emily

"yeah im sure she isnt busy." said Cece while putting her clothes on.

"you sure you dont need me ?"asked Cece

"yeah im sure, thanks for asking Baby." said Emily legs spread on the toilet seat trying to let her vagina breath after the pounding it just received.

after Cece zipped up her jeans fly and put on her high heels she gave Emily a kiss on the lips.

"see you soon hun." said Cece while opening the stall door.

"see ya." replied Emily with a warm smile still naked on the bowl.

authors note: surprised i still remembered this story exists XD. clearly my writing skills have improved from chapter 1 i might go back and correct it actually. hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Not sure how popular this story is but for those who care, i kind of only write chapters of this when " the mood strikes me" . so dont expect this to be completed anytime soon XD, i dont really care to much for this story so it wont be as good or grmaticaly cerroct as my other stories.

Cece got out of the bathroom and made her way to the changing room. When she got inside she scanned the room quickly and thanked god that nobody was there. Cece has been used to changing clothes in changing rooms since elementary school , so she developed a trick to keep people from seeing her penis through her panties. Cece had a big penis so she would curve it between her legs until the head of her penis was inside her butthole, Cece's butt was incredibly well shaped and tight that she didnt need to clench up to hold the head in. However the feeling of her penis in her tight asshole felt really good and took quiet a bit of concentration to not get a erection in front of everyone. Luckily it never happened,

Cece went to her locker and put on the outfit that she was supposed to wear for her dance on the show.

Cece frowned when she saw that she had to wear some sort of skimpy cocktail dress and some heels, not that she cared, she was used to wearing revealing outfits on the show. one of the only reasons they get views after all...

Cece shrugged , she walked out of the dressing room and her heart froze when she heard Gary say "Show starting in 10,9,8-"

She ran to the curtains and quickly got in her spot on stage next to Rocky.

They did their dance. ( Not even going to try writing down a dance X.x)

After the dance all the dancers were done for the day. Cece suggested Rocky go over to her house for the day to which Rocky agreed.

When they got out of the studio they saw Emily who tagged along with them.

The three began walking to Cece's apartment. Emily tried to hold Cece's hand but Cece shook her off. Emily looked with puppy dog eyes.

Cece glanced and saw that Rocky was a few feet infront of them and didnt see anything.

"Babe you know i love you. But im scared to find out what would happen if Rocky finds out we are together." said cece. Emily smirked.

"You think she will get jealouse of you being with me?" whispered Emily jokingly. Cece frowned.

"No its just... i dont know what she will think of me liking a girl." said Cece sadly.

"Emily cupped her face lightly. "Hey, shes your bff. She wont htink anything negative about you." reassured Emily which made Cece smile.

Authors note: Kinda lack luster this chapter but it is 12 oclock and i promise some steamy-ish sex next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The three girls arrived at Cece's house . The girls were exhausted from dancing on the show and the walk to Cece's home. The girls plopped down on the couch and turned on the tv. They then began to gossip about people at school and talk about the things they have heard about (idk what girls talk about so yeah.)

Cece suggested some drinks to which Emily and rocky nodded. Cece got up and went to the kitchen , Emily voluntered to help and Rocky was to exhausted to get up so she stayed on the couch and continued to watch tv.

The girls always want the same drinks so cece didnt even need to ask what they wanted. Cece always had a coke with a shot of something strong in it, Emily always had a brisk lemonade and rocky always had water and ice.

Emily was crushing ice on the counter and was leaning on the table with her hips. Cece thought it was cute and sexy. Cece glanced at rocky and saw that she was focused on the tv. Cece felt a little bad about what she said to Emily before when she wanted to hold her hand. Emily had a lonely past and craves affection. Cece loved Emily and she was disappointed in herself that she put her own selfish fear of letting rocky know she was gay ahead of Emily's knew that emily wasnt mad and that it wasnt a big deal, but it did feel like a big deal to cece.

Cece pushed her crotch area lightly up against Emily's rear, pinning Emily against the table counter lightly. Emily got a little jolt of surprise and blushed lightly, but then smiled and relaxed when she realised it was Cece. Cece then wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Im sorry about being a little jumpy before about the holding hands thing." whispered Cece into Emily's ear.

Emily smiled and put a hand on one of the hands around her waist.

"Hey, dont worry about it. Its not that big of a deal, i just wanted to hold hands. You do a lot for me already , ill survive if i dont get to hold your hand for a few minutes.I should be the one apologizing, I know that your stressed about Rocky finding out and i get careless sometimes." said Emily lovingly. Thats the thing Cece loves the most about Emily, her kindness and her caring nature.

Cece smiled then planted a peck on Emily's cheek.

"I love you." said Cece.

" I love you too baby." responded Emily caressing Cece's arm.

"And if your still beating yourself over this later..." Whispered emily snaking a arm to Cece's inner thigh .

"Im sure theres a way you can ... make it up to me." Whispered Emily in a seductive tone, lightly biting her lower lip and giving Cece's big balls a firm squeeze, sending a jolt of pleasure to Cece's loins. Cece started to get an erection and it was rubbing itself through Cece's jeans and onto Emily's ass.

Cece let a tiny moan escape her lips, luckily Rocky was still focused on some infomercial on tv.

"Your lucky Rocky is here otherwise i would fuck you right here on the kitchen table young lady." said Cece seductively.

"Oh no mister please dont fuck me, im barely 16." replied Emily with faux worry and a sarcastic worry expression. the couple laughed. The two finished making the drinks and brought it to the couch.

"Thanks." said Rocky when she got her water. The girls kept up more girl talk for another hour or so when Rocky brought up an interesting topic.

"So Emily, Cece introduced us 2 months ago but she never told me how you guys met." said Rocky. Emily smiled and then looked at Cece. Remembering that special night.

Authors note: put some effort into this chapter hope you like it, I also really want a girl to pin me against a table and say she wants to fuck me :(


End file.
